Beck Quebec Forever
by jojoandpicnic97
Summary: Beck Quebec has been the hottest celebrity for the better part of a decade. Everyone wants to know about his love life. And with his new album coming up, everyone wants to hear songs about his most recent break up with his boyfriend Fritz. Matthew and Gilbert, though, have had a steady relationship. That is to say, Matthew is having an idenity crisis. Hannah Montana AU Oneshot


**A/N: Here's a third part to this PruCan Hannah Montana AU that nobody asked for. I started writing this in September. I meant to do PruCan week. I transferred to a 4-year university and it's killing me. :\ This fic was supposed to be around the length of the first two parts, but it grew to be the length of the first two parts combined. I don't think you have to read them to understand this, but hey, I could be wrong. Anyway, hope you enjoy and have a nice day! :)**

To: BeckQuebec8614  
From: IvanBraginski  
Subject: Song Update

Beck -

Producers DJ Axe and Mr. Moomin have prepared some exceptionally terrific tracks I would like you to take a listen to. I've attached the files below. Please download and respond as soon as possible. I really would like to get a move on with the new album.

Also, is there an update on your originals? Submit the lyrics and demos for review - I cannot urge you enough to do this.

Regards,

Ivan Braginski  
CEO Musical Scarf Records

To: IvanBraginski  
From: BeckQuebec8614  
Subject: Re: Song Update

I really like tracks 2, 3, and 5. I'm interested in moving forward with those for the next album. In regards to the originals, I'm finalizing the last two I would like to submit and will submit all of them within the week. Thanks for being patient.

\- BQ

* * *

To: awesomesaucethebird , HeroAlert007 , a_kirkland42126  
From: mattwilliams8614  
Subject: This Again

I can't believe this is still a thing. It's been four years. How did this happen.

Sent from Matthew's iPhone

* * *

[From: Gilbert ]

Did you seriously just send me and your brother and your brother in law an email?

[To: Gilbert ]

Did you click the link tho

[From: Gilbert ]

No i was too taken aback by the fact you sent us a fuckin email

[To: Gilbert ]

Click the link Gilbert

* * *

[This is a very nonprofessional and increasingly unserious transcription of the VIDEO LINK sent in the email from Matthew, posted on the GiveMeNews YouTube channel - BECK QUEBEC SECRET LOVE AFFAIR WITH MARRIED MAN?! WHAT?!]

"We all remember four years ago when the original allegations of Beck Quebec dating a man came out. Alfred Jones was lucky to have the limelight then, but maybe not so lucky now." [The female journalist is blonde and tan, she sits in her chair like she has something up her butt. The background behind her is colored pink and teal. Her name is Jessa Markus. She is accompanied by a brunette who has seen some better days. The brunette's name is Easter Broglie. Jessa continues speaking.] "After four years, Beck and Alfred were spotted together last Thursday night, but this time, Alfred had a ring on his finger!"

[Easter jumps in to exclaim.] "_No!_" [It is unclear at this point if this is all Easter will say in the video.]

[Jessa continues.] "Yes. Neither of them have commented as of late." [An image accentuating the ring on Alfred Jones's finger is presented. Next is a picture of Beck Quebec and Alfred Jones spending time together at an unnamed cafe.] "They look pretty cozy to me - at the very least, I'd bet they're good friends. After all, everyone knows Alfred Jones was Beck's big sexual awakening. And I don't blame him - Alfred Jones's looks can make any man have a gay panic!" [Jessa and Easter giggle.] "Could it be Beck has sworn off women forever for this one man?"

"No way." [Easter shakes her head in an exaggerated motion like a wet dog would shake their body. She's gay for Jessa, but will never admit it because Jessa is very much into the D. However, tomorrow afternoon in the middle of a nail salon, Easter will set eyes on the prettiest lesbian she's ever seen named Rosie and have a long, faithful, and loving relationship and marriage with her that will last until until Rosie's death from heart failure at the age of ninety. She and Jessa will remain friends until Jessa's husband uproots her and their children to live in Singapore fourteen years in the future and the two women unfortunately loose contact.] "Beck loves his fans - and most of his fans are girls. No way is he all gay now. You can't become un-bi when you're already bi."

"In any case, it seems Beck may have moved on from his most recent break up with Fritz Schmidt." [An image of Beck and Fritz playing the guitar and ukulele together appears, then one where it appears the two are in an argument.] "Is this the end for Bitz?"

[End of Transcription]

* * *

[From: Gilbert 3]

Why is our ship name Bitz again?

[To: Gilbert 3]

Fritz+Beck=Bitz  
The fan chant was "We love Bitz to bits!" remember?

[From: Gilbert 3]

Matt your fans have the worst fan chants

[To: Gilbert 3]

Yeah and

* * *

To: BeckQuebec8614  
From: YaoWang  
Subject: Scandal

Beck, as your manager, I must say I do not approve of this scandal with Alfred Jones again and require a statement that I may then help the public relations manager transform into a statement that we can then share with the public. What is your explanation?

-Y Wang

To: YaoWang  
From: BeckQuebec8614  
Subject: Re: Scandal

Yao, he's my brother. You know this, I know this. Say he's a songwriter/music producer I'm working with. Because he is. He can even use this publicity to help out more artists. He's a wonderful producer. You can quote me on that. Give him a couple more months and he'll even have a music degree. He's going to be an influential producer one day - he already is. And stress that he is engaged. He is engaged and I am not a homewrecker, especially for my own brother.

\- BQ

* * *

[OFFICIAL STATEMENT FROM MUSICAL SCARF RECORDS REGARDING THE LATEST BECK QUEBEC/ALFRED JONES SCANDAL]

Beck Quebec and Alfred Jones are just friends. Alfred Jones is happily engaged and happily working, quite professionally, with Beck Quebec on his new album. Alfred Jones is a music producer/songwriter. They're relationship is strictly professional. Beck Quebec and Fritz Schmidt do not have bad blood between them and candidly called off the relationship. There was no attempt at jealousy on any person's parts.

* * *

[From the private song journal of Matthew Williams.]

Is hiding something to continue  
Can secrets really begin life anew  
I go around in circles in my own head  
All circles do is fill me with more dread

Time passes quicker than I want  
Another second where I am who I'm not  
I go around in circles in my own head  
Wondering why circles never have an end

One step, I'm counting the days  
One breath, I'm learning to take  
One more chance just to find  
A self I will call mine

* * *

[A post-it note left on the desk of Gilbert Beilschmidt.]

Don't forget to visit grandpa tomorrow.

-Ludwig

[A post-it note left on the fridge in Gilbert' Beilschmidt's apartment.]

Feli made too much pasta. Please eat some.

-Ludwig

[A post-it note left on the door of Gilbert Beilschmidt's apartment.]

Don't forget your umbrella.

-Ludwig

* * *

"_Hey, you called Gilbert. This number is (818)555-0121. If you misdialed, hang up. Otherwise, you know what to do."_

"_Hey, asshole. Respond to my texts._"

* * *

[To: The Devil]

What

[From: The Devil]

I sent you fifteen messages and that's all your gonna say?

[The fifteen messages The Devil sent prior.]

[From: The Devil]

Are you free to make wurst on Saturday? My cousins are coming over and you know the one that's picky over his food. I'll give you fifty bucks. $$$$ :)))

[From: The Devil]

You remember Emma from bio senior year? Apparently she's preggers O.O

[From: The Devil]

Respond to me

[From: The Devil]

[Image: a frowning white cat with its paws crossed to resemble crossed arms.] I can see you read my messages. :(

[From: The Devil]

Why the fuck is there another scandal between Matthew and his brother?

[From: The Devil]

Answer me! I'm seriously concerned. Any idiot can tell they're related. Or maybe not if people actually believe this. People are real idiots. :/

[From: The Devil]

I just saw a video wondering if Bitz is really dead. It can't be. I, it's biggest fangirl and shipper, will never let it die. Can't you guys just get back together?

[From: The Devil]

And by together I mean Beck and Fritz.

[From: The Devil]

Cause you guys are together irl. :]

[From: The Devil]

I mean not as a celebrity and a weird ukulele player. I mean as you know, you guys with your real names.

[From: The Devil]

Anyway answer me.

[From: The Devil]

Hey I'm studying to be a journalist as you know. So if Fritz and Beck do get back together can I be the one to exclusively break it to the world through my blog?

[From: The Devil]

Like an engagement! 8D

[From: The Devil]

Ignore me. I got ahead of myself. It's only been four years. Take your time. ^^

[From: The Devil]

Not even that got a response? Answer me GOD DAMMIT I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND

[To: The Devil]

Liz I say this with love but youre crazy

[From: The Devil]

My cousin? Fifty bucks?

[To: The Devil]

Yeah I'll do it

* * *

Bitz: Four Years of Relations Good and Bad - A researched account

[Posted By: **potatopatio** on Tumblr - September 26, 2018]

The world was shocked when on August 15, 2014 the news that Beck Quebec was dating a boy dropped onto the unsuspecting internet. The boy in question was Alfred Jones, a simple high schooler Beck's age that had a charming smile and a heart-of-gold personality. One day later, it seemed that the high school romance was not meant to be as the two appeared together on live TV. That was also the day that everyone learned Beck had a tipping point when it came to small annoyances - as he listed every annoying thing he found about Alfred and shared them quite verbally. It was one of the most entertaining break-ups ever witnessed.

But, Potato, what does this have to do with Bitz? Are you just trying to bring up old beef?

No, I'm not. I am recounting this information because it holds one crucial detail. Before that day in August of 2014, the thought that Beck might actually be gay was taboo and only whispered in shippers corners. After that day, without much word from the man himself, it became widely accepted that Beck Quebec may be at the very least bisexual. He has not, to date, actually put a label to his sexuality. Let's just be clear on that.

It was because of that first shock with Alfred that just a month later when it was revealed Beck Quebec was dating another boy, the public latched on and dreaded to let go.

[YouTube Video embedded: Beck Quebec Covers "He Could Be the One" by Hannah Montana as Miley Cyrus, feat. Frederick "Fritz" Schmidt on Ukulele]

This video right here is how they announced their relationship. Most people did not stop to question just the month apart from the break up with Alfred. After all, high schoolers tend to be a little fickle with their relationships. This one though, purely for the cuteness and sincerity in this video, people did not want this one to end as quickly as the first.

Not much was known about Fritz Schmidt, just as not much was known about Alfred Jones. However, Beck was known to make friends with "nobodies." Of course, I'm talking about his all time best friends, Albert Smith and his boyfriend James Austen. He and Albert apparently have known each other their entire lives, but as to exactly how they met is still unknown. Heck, even how he met Alfred and Fritz is still hotly wondered. For as much as the public loves Beck Quebec, and for as much as Beck seems to share, there are still a lot of unanswered questions surrounding him.

For the next year, things went seemingly swimmingly for the hottest new couple around. Fans chanted for Bitz whenever Beck made an appearance, showing their love and support despite their "future husband" being taken off the market. There were cute little videos posted on YouTube and selfies together on Twitter. Beck was noted by many different celebrities - including Beyonce herself! - to be noticeably happier.

And then it happened. It was November 20, 2015. The news broke that Bitz had broken up - "amicably." I put this is quotations because the few real excuses were all based around college. It goes back to high schoolers and their fickle romances, more so because it is common for relationships to end as they enter higher education. It was a common story, and so the common people had no choice but to let it go. But there was a mourning period.

[YouTube Video embedded: Say Something - A Bitz Tribute]

It was from this break up that spawned the best break up song ever written - _including_ Aly & AJ's "Potential Breakup Song." Beck released the title track for his fifth studio album on December 12, 2015 entitled "Soulsearching." The subject of the song was clear, the message was obvious, the feeling was transparent, and the popularity went through the roof. By the end of the month (and year), everyone knew the lyrics by heart. Every heart bled for Bitz. Christmas songs did not exist that year - only "Soulsearching." If anyone thought "Infatuation" was Beck's biggest hit, they were soon overwhelmed in 2016 by the enormous popularity the song gained as the new year began. It was like a call to do their own soul searching in the new year - people of all shapes and sizes, races and orientations, cokes vs. pepsis took the lyrics into their hearts and lived by them.

[YouTube Video embedded: Soulsearching - Beck Quebec VEVO]

"_When the moon leaves the sky  
And the sun shines once again  
You and I will say good-bye  
And we will be as we began_

"_I've been thinking long and hard  
What we have is good and great  
But deep inside my heart I feel  
That maybe we aren't fate_

"_The seasons change, come and go  
The tide is high, the tide is low  
You and I already know  
That it's time to let this go_

"_Our souls must search for what is ours  
I cannot say I need you, but  
If it's all the same  
I want to hold you in my arms  
Pretend you're mine for a day  
I just need time to soulsearch"_

Potato, you ask, were you one of these people who lived by these lyrics? You bet. And if you say you didn't as well, you're lying.

Quoth the Raven (and by Raven I mean Jenna Marbles): "If Bitz doesn't get back together, I think I might cry. This is the saddest thing to happen since Zanessa broke up." And Jenna wasn't the only celebrity (I'm using this term lightly) to feel this way. Many celebrities had a comment, usually lamenting the loss of such a perfect couple. Tulips himself even said he would make an effort to get the relationship back together, but he also said he could be Beck's shoulder to cry on *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* in the same breath, so there's that. But! That made Fritz extremely jealous, as we would find out from Albert Smith's Twitter account - a.k.a. the only thing that made Albert Smith relevant (besides, y'know, apparently sometimes co-writing Beck Quebec songs) and gave the world more insider knowledge on Beck's personal life.

[Embedded image description: a tweet by albert_smith_rox from December 13, 2015, "Fritz says he'll fight Tulips behind a dumpster and that Tulips should find his own shoulder to cry on"]

For the next three months, Bitz was dead and the world had the best break up album to cry to. With the new season, Spring - the season of rebirth - came new Bitz news. They were spotted together at a Feliks Łukasiewicz party (it was Herald of Soft Petal's birthday - y'know, his pretty kinsky horse). It was a wonderful picture that went viral within hours of being posted on the twitter. They had been standing around a refreshment table, hands almost touching, broad smiles on their faces. You could imagine anime roses blooming around their lovestruck gazes. But whether they were back together was left to speculation. And when asked, they had no comment.

Two weeks later, Beck posted a picture on his Instagram of his dog Kuma and in the background, all fuzzy like, was Fritz. Then, from Albert's twitter, we got a picture of the four friends together - Albert and James with their arms around each other, and Beck and Fritz's arms linked. It still was equivocal proof they had gotten back together, but the internet was in a tizzy analyzing all the new pieces of evidence.

Throughout the next few months in Fall, Fritz was spotted to be hanging around Beck. They weren't always next to each other, but were at the same functions. Fritz was backstage, or they were both invited to the same party, or Fritz was at Magical Scarf Records for seemingly no reason, or Beck posted pictures holding Fritz's ukulele, or Fritz would post pictures with Kuma. You know. Coincidences like that.

Finally, on October 1, 2016, two years after they initially announced their relationship, they announced they had gotten back together. It was again through a YouTube video of Beck singing and Fritz playing the ukulele.

[YouTube Video Embedded: Beck Quebec Covers "One in a Million" by Hannah Montana as Miley Cyrus, feat. Frederick "Fritz" Schmidt on Ukulele]

The world went nuts. This video had easily three times the popularity of the first. People were begging for a studio recorded version to play on the radio. I myself contributed at least five thousand of those views, and you most likely did the same. Miley Cyrus herself said that this cover was the best possible version of the song, while Emily Osment jokingly said she still thought she sang it better. Hannah Montana made no comment.

(That was a joke, in case it flew over your head. I think I'm funny sometimes.)

Every Bitz fan came out from the woodwork and wept over such a blessed day. There were many thanks being posted and said everywhere. Thank the Lord Bitz is back together, thank you Odin for getting Bitz back together, thank the universe Bitz got back together. If everyone didn't want them to break up last time, this time they were more relentless and unwilling to see it happen. People only spoke of them kindly and heavily persecuted naysayers. Good vibes only, break-up talk was taboo - even about other couples, which was the craziest thing! If there were rumors of divorce for any celebrity, the journalist who spread them was ostracized. In everyday life, if a couple thought of breaking up, they were urged to consider Bitz before doing so. It was pure, utter, and entertaining madness. Never again will this ever occur in the history of the world (unless Bitz gets back together - in which case, this scenario will be tenfold).

For the next blissful (or semi-blissful depending if you were in a strained relationship) year and a half, Bitz went strong. So strong literally everyone was dying of cuteness. Not literally of course. But you knew that. Potato, you're stupid, you say. I know, I say. I mean metaphorically. People were dying of cuteness metaphorically.

[Embedded image description: a tumblr post by when-will-my-heart-go-missing, "tonight at the AMAs when beck put his arm around fritz asdhfkkjdgsjskhg dying"]

[Embedded image description: a tumblr post by letthemapleleavesdance, "I cannot believe here in the year of our lord 2017 that we have videos of Beck and Fritz flirting over frozen yogurt talking about who plays the best guitar, ukulele, and video games. The live feed of those two playing mario kart and getting yogurt on the frickin console oh my god they look so happy i want that" (photo in image description: DeviantArt user BigJB21 commenting "god i wish that were me")]

[Embedded image description: a tweet by LookDicksDotCom from January 18, 2017, "these fritz bday pics got me thirsty for that domestic life need me a bae to celebrate my bday w/ like bitz (skull emoji]"]

And if that was cute enough? Beck Quebec wrote the CUTEST love song to ever cute love song.

[YouTube Video embedded: Me and You - Beck Quebec VEVO]

"_There's no one like you  
And for you to like me  
Gets me over the moon  
In a beautiful dream_

"_There's no one like you  
And to think that just you  
Says there's no one like me  
Makes me kinda crazy_

"_I'm glad I have you  
I'm glad you have me  
In a world of us two  
As sweet as can be_

_Me and You"_

Excuse me while I go to the dentist for that toothache. Oh, you have a cavity, too? Let's carpool.

That, of course, wasn't the first song Beck Quebec released for their relationship this time around (and he had released songs for their relationship the first time around, though not as nearly influential as this one - as "Infatuation" remains to be the single golden crown of the first time and it was a _confession_) and it certainly wasn't the last, but I point out this song because it got stuck in your head. On repeat. For hours. Other Beck Quebec songs did this of course with alarming regularity, but Holy Jesus This One. Tooth rotting fluff, catchy beyond belief in its simplicity - so extremely simple that children could memorize it and did and sang it to be annoying and oh, God, now I've got it in my head and it keeps going and going and you could sing this fucker in round like "Row Row Row Your Boat" and, anyway, now that I've got it in your head, keep it there and we'll continue.

They announced their relationship in October, had a musical benefit concert in December, Fritz's birthday was in January, the spring was pretty quiet other than "Me and You" being released (so not that quiet at all because everyone was singing), the summer comes and gosh, golly, gee what fun times were there. Now, everyone knows Beck's birthday is July 1. You know this. I know this. Everyone treats this like a national holiday…. Because it is. In Canada. Where Beck is from. But apart from Canada Day, July 1 has also become Beck Quebec Day. Canadians love this day because Canadians love Beck Quebec, especially over Justin Bieber and Drake. Sorry, not sorry, you old Degrassi star who has an affinity for Nintendo beats.

Anywho, the first bit of drama everyone knows came before Beck's twentieth birthday. At the tender age of nineteen-almost-twenty, that June of 2017 came one of THE biggest scandals of the millenial/gen-Z era. Carlos Machado, that hunky Spanish soap opera star, brazenly approached Beck for a "chat" at Shia LaBeouf's birthday party. And by chat, I mean he hit on him. Very openly, full on, flirted with a man who had a boyfriend. Who very publically was in a relationship. Carlos Machado denied these accusations, but, like. Not saying nothing, but.

The media probably blew it out of proportion. The two involved (and by extension, the third) all remained perfectly polite when asked about the situation. Beck veered his interviewers away from the scandal whenever brought up and said Carlos was a perfectly nice person who knew boundaries, Carlos did not refrain from making his liking of Beck known but also said he respected the Bitz relationship, and Fritz over various social media accounts refused to make any comment other than friends exist so shut the fuck up. (Literally something you can quote him on.) So believe what you will - did Carlos flirt and try to break Bitz up? Or no? Not saying nothing, but.

The scandal had pretty much died down by the time Beck's birthday came around and, oh, what a brilliant bash it was. For the first time ever, literally ever, we got a picture of Bitz kissing. I'm sure you all know how that went.

It was like people hadn't realized they were starving. It was like the angels had deigned to come down from the heavens and sing to the earth, filling the wind with their divine voices. It was the opposite of an apocalypse. World hunger was cured and world peace was achieved. Not really, but how awesome would that have been?

[Embedded image: Beck and Fritz kissing poolside, birthday cake on their laps.]

In case you didn't know, because apparently a lot of people don't, it was James Austen who took the picture. Why did he do it? Never answered. But he did and we can all unanimously ratify him to sainthood. God bless.

So, anyway, Bitz shippers and the rest of the world get this image. #RelationshipGoals even though it isn't really anything special. But it's the first image of its kind and gets posted and reposted and so many views and hits that you could close your eyes and still know every detail of it. What a beautiful picture that should totally be hung up in an art museum.

Things stayed pretty chill for the next few months. For their anniversary in October, they got the hashtag #HelloGaytober trending. They had fans submit photos of themselves with their partners, with rainbows and with other LGBT+ flags. It was a massive success and basically trended for the entirety of the month. It wasn't just Halloween that year, it was Hella Gay Ween. Awful pun, I know, but Beck Quebec fans just aren't that great at slogans. As everyone knows.

In December, they made a thirty-minute video/short-film of finding the Magic of Christmas. It was a musical, it rocked, and the album proceeds went towards the Make a Wish Foundation. A new Christmas classic was born from that musical - Beck Quebec's "Snowball Fights and Gingerbread Cookies."

[YouTube Video embedded: What Christmas Means to Me (starring Beck Quebec)]

February brought adorable romantic gestures of love across social media for Bitz. Beck had an online scavenger hunt that Fritz had to follow with the help of the fans, and Fritz posted compliments about Beck all day long. Honestly, so cute. We also got a new love song that month - called "Loving a Long Time, "go figure - and no shit I've heard it at so many weddings since then.

And then. March. The Ides of March, ironically. Bitz stabbed us all in the back and broke up.

They broke up. Out of nowhere. They broke up. March 15, 2018, Bitz announced they had broken up. They broke up for the second time.

Potato, you say, that's five times you told us they broke up. You can just say it once and we would get the point.

I know. But they broke up and so many hearts, including my own, are still weeping half a year later. I mean, an apocalypse happened. (Not really, but. You remember.) People were _devastated_ Bitz broke up. Heart-broken, mourning like someone had died, depressed as hell.

But I don't want to linger too long on this sorrow. Besides, this post has grown way too long as it is. I just want to point out Beck didn't write a break up song this time around. Not even a "I'm not over you" song. I don't have the energy to analyze what this means, but I have read many theories and I'm sure you all have your own.

Anyway, what all this boils down to is - there was recent news of Alfred Jones being spotted with Beck again. And, I want my boy to be happy, and I believe him full-stop, but I can only imagine what this holds for the future. After all, last time he and Jones were spotted together and had a dating scandal, Beck started this almost on-again-off-again relationship with such a good guy. I can't say I don't hope this means Bitz will get back together (because, God, would I love that), but I will say I respectfully understand that for now they're relationship is over and only wish happiness for both of them… and Alfred, of course, congrats to his engagement.

Okay! Now that I have literally spent so much time writing this for no other reason than my own satisfaction, I will leave you with this:

[YouTube Video embedded: Infatuation - Beck Quebec VEVO]

"_I'm in endless fascination  
You're beyond imagination  
This is my admission  
You can call it infatuation"_

* * *

**FlyingMintBunny**. Getting asked about my fiance's relation with Beck Quebec is getting annoying.

**BatmanJones**. Sorry, babe, idk what happened there. Matt isn't thrilled all that much either.

**FlyingMintBunny**. About eight or so different people have asked if the wedding is called off. Honestly, I can't understand how people don't question the legitimacy of the media they consume. "Your fiance is cheating on you." What rubbish.

**BatmanJones**. Clara From Accounting said that didn't she

**FlyingMintBunny**. Clara From Accounting can't grasp the idea of homosexuality. She honestly believes one day you will see that she is a better match for you than me.

**BatmanJones**. Never. I love you too much, Artie. Besides, I'm super fucking gay and she doesn't like superheroes. That's a really big dealbreaker. You, at least, put up with superheroes for my sake. She would burn all my precious comics.

**FlyingMintBunny**. Well, some of those heroes are quite the eye candy.

**BatmanJones**. *heart eyes emoji*

* * *

[From the private song journal of Matthew Williams.]

Can you open your heart up to me  
Let it soar through the sky, young and free  
I will protect it anyway that I can  
I'll try to be your model perfect man

Can you show me who you really are  
The distance between us is far  
Tell me can I please have this seat  
Can I be the one you want to keep

So baby let's watch the birds and  
Talk about us and forget our worries and  
Lalalalala lalalala  
Baby let's stay right here and  
Have nothing to fear and be together and  
Lalalalala lalalala

* * *

[To: Birdie]

Hey what time should I pick you up tomorrow

[From: Birdie]

Uh…. six-ish, maybe?

[To: Birdie]

It takes like half a hour to get to Opa's house.

[From: Birdie]

I would say five-thirty, but idk how long the E! Interview is gonna take

[To: Birdie]

Well shit

[From: Birdie]

I'll try my best to be done with it by 530, so we can at least make 6 but with any luck I can be done with it by like 515-20. I'll text you

[To: Birdie]

Fine. I'm praying for 5, but that would take a fucking miracle fucking Mario Lopez

[From: Birdie]

Mario Lopez works for Extra

[To: Birdie]

Fuck

* * *

[Written transcription of the E! Interview featuring Beck Quebec. He is being interviewed by show anchor Jason Kennedy. They are sitting adjacent in canvas chairs.]

Kennedy: "Welcome, Beck. How are you today?"

Quebec: "I'm doing great, thanks. Happy to be here. And you?"

Kennedy: "Fantastic. My week has been going pretty well. And you yourself have had an exciting, if not interesting week. Did you know something like this would happen again?"

Quebec: "You mean having another dating scandal with the same person from four years ago? Who is still in a steady relationship as he was before? No. I can't say I thought this would happen again."

Kennedy: "Alfred Jones had been in a relationship the first time around, too? I didn't know that."

Quebec: "Yeah. It's the same person, they're just engaged now. They're high school sweethearts."

Kennedy: "Oh! Good for him! Not to mention, he is supposedly working with you on your album, correct? How did you two reconnect after four years? And how did you meet the first time - what really was your relationship then?"

Quebec: "Ah, the album - what I came here to discuss. Yes, he's co-producing the album. By June, he'll have obtained his bachelor's in music. Al is, no joke, one of the best producers I've worked with - his ideas are fresh and exciting. He's always bringing something new and helping me execute my songs exactly as I want. I am so excited for the album to be released and shared with my fans. It's really something special and they're gonna love it."

Kennedy: "You speak so passionately about it. How is it Alfred Jones came to work on such a project?"

Quebec: [He clears his throat.] "Well, it's been his dream to become a professional and well-known producer, and this was a good chance for real world experience and to put his skills to use. He's phenomenal at it."

Kennedy: "I don't think you ever said - you two seem to be good friends, but how did you meet?"

Quebec: "By chance." [He hesitates.] "At a music store. He's a friendly person and likes to chat up people. He didn't recognize me at first. We became fast friends."

Kennedy: "Maybe something more?"

Quebec: [Frowning, clearly displeased.] "Do you know how humiliating that initial scandal was? I had made a friend and the media twisted something innocent into something almost perverse all because I was giving him a ride home after taking him to one of my concerts. It's like I couldn't make new friends - it was so alienating and isolating. Do you have any idea how frustrating this new one is? It's putting a strain on our relationship again - and putting a strain between his and his fiance's relationship. They don't deserve that."

Kennedy: [Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he has the decency to look chastised.] "The media does get a bad rep."

Quebec: [Cutting in with a scathing tone.] "I agree."

Kennedy: "So, about the album. I think it might be safe to say everyone is wondering if we'll finally be getting to understand your feelings regarding your break up with Frederick Schmidt. You often do put your heart into your lyrics and bare your soul in your music."

Quebec: "Well, Jason, you'll just have to wait and find out. I'm keeping quiet about the contents of the album and won't reveal anything until the spoiler comes out."

Kennedy: "Any reason why? You won't even give us one word?"

Quebec: "Why? Because I can. A word? The. T-H-E. It's the most common word in the English language and is severely underappreciated."

Kennedy: "C'mon! That's not fair!"

Quebec: "Fine. Here's a word: Identity."

Kennedy: "Identity? There's some food for thought. Is there an explanation behind it?"

Quebec: "Not one I'm willing to share now. When the album comes out, I think you might get it."

Kennedy: "Only 'might' get it?"

Quebec: "You'll get it. It isn't hard to understand."

Kennedy: "All right. I'll hold you to it. That's all the time we have for today. It's been wonderful having you as our guest, Beck."

Quebec: "Thanks. This has been - nice."

Kennedy: "See you next time."

Quebec: "Sure thing. Thanks for tuning in - all of you who love me, I love you, too. Bye-Bye!"

[End of transcription.]

* * *

[To: Gilbert 3]

Sorry! Sososososo sorry! The interview was pushed back by a full hour. I'm so sorry

[From: Gilbert 3]

It's fine. I get it. I already called Opa saying we'd be late

[To: Gilbert 3]

I feel terrible

[From: Gilbert 3]

Not your fault. See you soon

* * *

To: BeckQuebec8614  
From: IvanBraginski  
Subject: Album Update

Beck -

Thank you for handling this outrageous scandal as diplomatically as possible. It provided a good buzz for the album.

The songs you have already recorded are just about finished. Let's get you back in the studio soon to get the rest of them done. Please, try not to reagitate the situation, nor should you become involved in a new one. You're a good kid, I have faith that you won't.

As a final note, Yao will be sending you an updated list of guests for the company's Halloween party. Per usual, please identify which guests you would like to avoid so that the night may be peaceful.

Regards,

Ivan Braginski  
CEO Musical Scarf Records

To: BeckQuebec8614  
From: YaoWang  
Subject: Halloween List and Offer

The Halloween Party List is in the attachment. Respond promptly, please. I have also forwarded you an email from Sadık Adnan (yes that Sadık Adnan). He is interested in you becoming the star of his new movie. I know you aren't really an actor, but this is a role I feel you could do if you wanted it.

-Y Wang

To: BeckQuebec8614  
From: YaoWang  
Subject: Fwd: Movie Proposal for Mr. Beck Quebec

_To: YaoWang_  
_From: AdnanS_  
_Subject: Movie Proposal for Mr. Beck Quebec_

_To Whom it May Concern:_

_Greetings! I am Sadık Adnan writing to you for a bit of your time. I would like to propose a great opportunity for your biggest star, Beck Quebec. I have written a script and I believe he would be perfect for the leading role._

_The working title is _Backwater Starkid_ and it is about a young country bumpkin who has a lot of hidden potential as a musician. Through trial, error, and other hardships life throws at him, he goes to Hollywood and becomes a star. However, he loses sight of his real self along the way, the roots he has to his hometown, and it is through his music that he finds those roots again._

_Now, I know that Mr. Quebec has never really acted before, but I am begging you to consider. Acting classes are something I am willing to pay out of my own pocket for him and, even so, it will be the music at the heart of the performance - something he connects to extremely well. Besides, if Lady Gaga can do it, so can he!_

_Thank you for your time,_

_Sadık Adnan_

To: YaoWang  
From: BeckQuebec8614  
Subject: Re: Halloween List and Offer

Mainly, I want to avoid Manon Dubois, Vladimir Popescu, and, of course, Justin Bieber.

Also, Yao, I can't act. Like, I suck at it. There's a reason I don't do it.

\- BQ

To: BeckQuebec8614  
From: YaoWang  
Subject: Re: Re: Halloween List and Offer

I know you can't act, but you also have never been formally trained. Just think about it - this is a really big opportunity. Just take a week and think it over.

-Y Wang

* * *

October 2, 2018 - Posted

Yesterday could have been Beck and Fritz's second year anniversary, but, alas, they went fuckin' nowhere. Today is a more awesome day than yesterday anyway.

Why is today an awesome day? Cuz me 'n my dear Birdie have decided to build our own nest together. That's right, fuckers, we're moving in together and goddamn am I excited. Guys, I love him so much and sometime next month when our leases are up we'll be together in one place, with each other always. Heck yeah sign me up.

And if that's too gay for your comfort, then you can kiss my gay ass.

I've already opened up like fifty gajillion Zollo or Zico or whatever - Zillow (yeah, I had to look it up) - ads for apartments. There are so many goddamn options at a bunch of different prices I might go insane but it'll be okay cuz I'll have my Birdie.

Which, guys, Birdie has been so busy with his job lately and schoolwork and shit I miss him a lot, but he's doing such great things and I get to watch him grow, but man. Fuck his job sometimes, y'know? It's, no shit, ridiculous sometimes the shit they make him do and the hours he puts in. I want to wrap him up in a blanket and confine him to Disney movies on the couch all day.

So, like, our relationship is totally going better than Beck and Fritz's relationship did. Why did they even break up again?

Tags: #personal #my awesome self #my awesome boyfriend #bitz #moving in together #zillow #disney movies #im fuckin gay

**fryingpansexual** _reblogged this from __**awesomesauce**_ _and added_: congrats ya big gay doofus

* * *

October 4, 2018

This movie proposal is insane. It's insane I'm even thinking about it. I have so many things on my plate right now, adding another is probably going to send me to an early grave and I kind of really don't want that.

Being Beck is really taxing sometimes. There are so many things to juggle and never enough time. Every ball is back up in the air when it needs to be thrown again. It's not the best metaphor, but it's the best I've got.

How much time do I not have, you ask? It's been almost two weeks since I wrote in this journal. Jeez. So much has happened. Me and Gil are gonna move in together, I got offered a leading role in a movie, I had a GINORMOUS scandal with my brother again which was complete and utter bullshit, AND on top of everything I've been working on my album which is due for a release at the end of the month or so. I still don't know which song is going to be my single. Oh, not to mention my school work because I decided to get a college education.

Ugh.

Leading a double life… I mean, not that it would really be any less work if I lived it as one life, but… sometimes I wonder if I'm being my best possible self when literally I'm slanting the truth with millions of people. And telling flat out lies. I do that, too.

What kinda karma is going to catch up with me eventually?

\- Matthew

* * *

[This is a very nonprofessional and unserious transcription of a video posted to the GiveMeNews YouTube channel - BECK QUEBEC MOVIE STAR WHAT?!]

[Jessa Markus swivels around in her chair to face the audience.] "This just in, we've received the best possible news to ever be received. Beck Quebec, that beautiful boy, has been offered the leading role in a Sadık Adnan movie. He can't say no, right? Please tell me he won't say no." [She looks over to her co-host Easter Broglie who has been thinking about her girlfriend Rosie ever since the word "beautiful" was said. She doesn't appear to hear Jessa.] "Easter? Will he say no?"

"Huh? Uh… no?" [Easter's gaze refocuses, but her thoughts are still heavily on Rosie. She imagines the wonderful life she will have with her and wonders if working for an online gossip magazine is going to support the five kids she hopes she will eventually have. Five kids with the surname Broglie-Renato, or Renato-Broglie, or even just Renato would be heaven on Earth. She pauses in her thoughts to give a more thorough answer.] "I mean, think of the money. Think of the fame. Think where his career would go with this."

"Exactly." [An image of a Beck Quebec music video appears off to Jessa's right.] "Remember the music videos for 'Just a Day' and 'Can't Have Everything?' Beck had such a nuanced character in those and, honestly, those two videos should be considered, like, the two greatest short films of all time." [She thinks back to five years ago when the videos had been first released. She had been twenty-one then. She wonders how life would have turned out different if she had stayed with her then boyfriend Isaac. The videos remind her of her relationship with him.]

[Easter squeals.] "Look at his little baby face. Little sixteen-year-old Beck Quebec. He was such a cutie - still is. You know what else was a great character for him? That Christmas special - the musical - remember? If he was a fantastic actor in those videos, he'll be super fantabulous in a movie." [Jessa nods in agreement.] "Any news on a release date for this movie yet?"

[Jessa sighs heavily.] "No. It's all talks right now. I sure hope it happens." [Jessa hopes something exciting in her own life will happen, too. In about a year, she'll reconnect with Isaac and will in fact marry him.]

"I do, too." [Easter hopes her relationship with Rosie will be like that of a movie. But if it's a completely normal one, well, she'll take that, too.] "Let's all pray together - me, you, and all of those Beck Quebec fans out there, let's pray to see our boy up on the big screen."

[End of transcription.]

* * *

[To: Matt the Radar Technician]

DUDE?! I just saw you were offered a movie?! HOLY SHIT DUDE YER GONNA BE A MOVIE STAR HOLY SHIT

[From: Matt the Radar Technician]

Al, not sure I'm gonna do it

[To: Matt the Radar Technician]

Um no u have 2 do it think how cool it wud b

[From: Matt the Radar Technician]

Not your call

[To: Matt the Radar Technician]

Whats yer problemo? Wanna talk bout it?

[From: Matt the Radar Technician]

Later. I've gotta record right now.

* * *

[The written transcription of a record recording. The music is soothing, pulling inspiration from nature. Beck Quebec's voice is gentle as he begins singing perfectly on cue.]

Can you open your heart up to me  
Let it soar through the sky, young and free  
I will protect it anyway that I can  
I'll try to be your model perfect man

Can you show me who you really are

[A hesitation a half a beat too long. When he picks back up, his words are a little too fast and fall flat on the melody.]

And me asking isn't really fair  
'Cause I keep my secrets all day long  
And write my frustrations into song

[Spoken.] I can't do this.

[The music plays out for another two bars before stopping. End of transcription.]

* * *

10 Hints About Beck Quebec's New Album from his Social Media  
By Elizabeta Héderváry  
Posted October 15, 2018

Beck Quebec's newest album - still unnamed - is due to be released this Halloween. As always, Beck is tight lipped about the content and his label is as well. However, through interviews and social media posts, we can find a few hints about what's to come.

1\. Identity - this hint comes from his E! Interview. Possibly this is the title? A song? The biggest theme across the songs? Either way, we all want to know more about his identity.

2\. Perfect Man - this hint comes from an insta post where Beck slyly asks is can be your perfect man.

[Image embedded: an Instagram post by RealCanadianPopStar; pictured is Beck Quebec with a beautiful smirk/smile, looking like he's an angel on earth; the caption reads "What do you think? Am I your perfect man? ^^"]

3\. Fast Pace - possibly a fast-paced dance pop song coming up (for the single, maybe?) as referenced from a tweet posted a few weeks ago where he mentioned things were going fast

4\. Ukulele - Oh? My? God?! Is there going to be a track featuring the ukulele? Is it Fritz? Is the song about Fritz? Oh my God?

[Image embedded: an Instagram post by RealCanadianPopStar; pictured is Beck Quebec smiling at the camera, unreadable sheet music in front of him, with an ukulele in his hands]

5\. Mirrors - this hint comes from his newest Tiger Beat photoshoot where he's standing in front of a bunch of mirrors; maybe he's reflecting on his identity *wink wink*

6\. Piano Ballad - honestly, this is pretty much the same as the ukulele one, but this time he's posing with a piano; I expect to cry

7\. Throwback Thursday - this hint comes from yet another instagram post, this time with the hashtag; maybe he'll have a song remembering all the great times with Fritz

[Image embedded: an Instagram post by RealCanadianPopStar; pictured is Beck Quebec at his 2017 world tour concert in Berlin, which is infamously known as the only stop on the tour where he and Fritz sang a song together (and it was in German!), the caption is just "#tbt"]

8\. Limousine - this hint is from paparazzi pictures of Beck who can be seen checking out limos; perhaps there's gonna be one in the new MV

9\. Jolene - yet another insta post, but hey, he's singing "Jolene" by Dolly Parton and he sounds fabulous; I bet there's going to be a song reminiscent of it on the new album

[Video embedded: an Instagram post by RealCanadianPopStar; Beck Quebec sings "Jolene" by Dolly Parton in his living room, playing guitar as accompaniment]

10\. Blue Jeans - the Hannah Montana references from this boy are endless; Beck was spotted shopping at a Levi's the other day, only buying blue jeans. What does this have to do with his album? I really think he wants to leave everything that makes him famous behind and just be a regular guy. Like the Hannah song, you know?

What do you think - are these hints plausible? What other hints can you find? Is he hinting at all? With every sincerity in my heart, I hope some of these are true. If anything, this upcoming album is going to be one of the best of the best - maybe even Beck's best. Just half a month more to know what's true and what's not!

* * *

Dear Mama and Papa,

Today is Wednesday, October 17, 2018 and I'm feeling happy. Everything is happy for everybody. Just the other day, Lovi said he was happy and if Lovi says he's happy, then everything is happy because Lovi has to be one of the most unhappy people I know - or, at the very least, the one who is most unlikely to admit his happiness. I know Lovi's happy most of the time. You can't be a Vargas without being happy, like nonno always says.

Gillie and Matthew took me with them to look for their new place to live today. Gilbert said I have an eye for nice places, nice things, good energy, and untold potential. I think he's jealous that my place with Lovi and Toni has the prettiest view out of any place any of our friends live. But, he's also right - I am the one who picked our place out. Maybe I should be a real estate agent… how silly! Ludwig would get a kick if I said that to him.

I'm happy Gilbert and Matthew are moving in together - and they're happy, too. Everyone is happy, like I said. The two of them looking around at potential living spaces and imagining what their lives will look like there was just so sweet. Oh, dio mio, it was like I was sixteen again on our family trip to Tuscany and that pretty couple walked by in the courtyard of the Palazzo Vecchio with love in their eyes and a reverence for the history that came before them and the yearning for their future to become ingrained into the history of Florence as well. I wanted that for my own love, but it seems Gillie and Matthew have beat me to it. I'm so happy for them - how can I not be? Everyone's happiness is my happiness.

As wonderful as today was, being around a love such as theirs, and then returning home to the love of my brother and his husband, and calling up my own love Luddy, I still can't quite place the only unhappiness of today. Gilbert noticed, too, and even he didn't know what to make of it. Because Matthew was happy, how could he not be? But something's bothering him and I wish I knew how to help. It's probably not my business - most things aren't, and I know if you could actually talk back to me, you would say the same. But he's still my friend, and I love him, and even if what is bothering him was my problem, I probably still wouldn't know how to help.

I think it has something to do with his career. Which also isn't my business, I know, because if it were in any way, I would have been told about it. It's probably nothing much, nothing too concerning, but I could tell today as we looked at all sorts of different places for them to live, that as happy and full of love as he was in that moment, something else was weighing him down. And I watched a video yesterday claiming he had been offered a role in a movie.

Not my business, I know. Really not my business. Mama, Papa, I still haven't told him I know about his career. It's been many years, I know, and I know Gilbert and even Elizabeta know about his career, but I don't know how to tell him I know, too. After all, I don't think I'm supposed to know. And even if he did know that I know I still wouldn't know how to help him if I could.

So how about this - you help me figure out how to comfort him, should he need it, and how to make him extra special happy and help ease his worries in any way. Or, if you can, maybe pay him a visit yourselves? I know you never met him, but I know his address and can direct your heavenly spirits to the right place. If you can, offer him some comfort and ease his worries just like you have done for me and Lovi when things weren't always happy. You were always loving parents, and one day I wish to be as loving as you were to my own children, so I know you can do this. If you want to. It would make me very happy if you did.

Offer him some advice, please - you were always good at that, Papa. And while you're there visiting Matthew, can you sing to him, Mama? You had a beautiful voice and he's a singer with a pretty voice, too. Sing a song together with him tonight and tomorrow night, come and sing a song with me.

Thank you. I love you both so much.

Love your youngest son,

Feliciano

* * *

[To: Arthur]

You know Shakespeare, right?

[From: Arthur]

I expect these kinds of texts from your brother, not you.

[From: Arthur]

Stupid ones, I mean.

[From: Arthur]

Yes, I know Shakespeare. I'm English, how could I not?

[To: Arthur]

Not really what I meant, but thanks. I just mean, well, I'm sure you've heard by now. I got offered a role in a movie.

[From: Arthur]

I heard. What does this have to do with Shakespeare?

[To: Arthur]

You know how to act.

[From: Arthur]

Barely. I know how to recite Shakespeare. Nobody I've performed with would call me an actor though. I'm quite stiff on stage - surely you noticed when your brother dragged you along to the plays.

[To: Arthur]

I guess. But you're like the only person I know who has acted before besides y'know the famous people I know. And i can't talk to them about this

[From: Arthur]

Pray tell, why? They would have more advice on acting than I do. And they're better at it.

[To: Arthur]

They don't know I've been faking my identity this entire time. Does that make me an actor? Becoming a character each time I go out on stage?

[From: Arthur]

Do you feel like you're acting? Do you think that "faking your identity" on stage gives you the confidence to pull of making an audience believe you're some character with a multitude of problems on the big screen?

[From: Arthur]

What type of movie is it anyway? No offense, I'm not sure I can envision you as an action star.

[To: Arthur]

This might sound weird, but I had a dream last night where I sang Italian opera with a pretty diva and her husband told me to not think so hard and just be myself, as I am, and to do with my life as only I would.

[From: Arthur]

You lost me. As stated previously, these are the types of texts I expect from your brother, not you.

[To: Arthur]

I'm saying thanks. For being a soundboard.

[From: Arthur]

Git. Did you even want my advice?

[To: Arthur]

What for? Some Italian guy gave me some in my dream last night. I'm taking it.

* * *

To: YaoWang  
From: BeckQuebec8614  
Subject: Movie

Yao, tell that guy thanks, but no thanks. I'm not an actor. I never have been. Also, try not to hate me so much.

\- BQ

To: BeckQuebec8614  
From: YaoWang  
Subject: Re: Movie

Beck, I know I'm supposed to respect your decisions, but saying to not hate you too much is asking for a little more than I can give. I'm pulling you in to do damage control should I need it.

-Y Wang

* * *

[To: Matt the Radar Technician]

So ur not doing the movie?

[From: Matt the Radar Technician]

No

[To: Matt the Radar Technician]

Can I do it insted? We look enuff alike

[From: Matt the Radar Technician]

If you can get Yao to agree, go for it

[To: Matt the Radar Technician]

Fuck yeah

* * *

October 22, 2018

Well, with that movie deal dead and gone, I feel better. God, it's been such a crazy month and the album still isn't even out yet. Nine days. Scary. I don't want it to come out, but I also need it to come out right now. I cannot wait to share it with the world, but I'm also dreading it.

This album is very much about me. I couldn't act in a movie because that wouldn't be me. Getting up on stage is… is me being me? With a different name? I've been thinking since I talked to Arthur about acting and all those things. I don't think I'm acting when I put on Beck's clothes and wear his name, but then I go think things like that. That they're HIS clothes, they're HIS songs, HIS fans, that HIS name is Beck - it's not MY name. His things aren't MY things. But then I think that's stupid because of course they are. I'm him. He's me. We're the same person. So I'm not acting at all, it's just me up on stage, with a different name.

Does that still count as deceiving people? I always thought it was fairly obvious that Beck Quebec is a stage name, but no one ever asked about it. I didn't think people would be so stupid as to assume that was my name, but no one has ever asked me for my real one. Does that make me fake?

I want to be Beck. I like being Beck. But I also want to be me because I like being me. How do I be both? Italian Guy, wherever you are in my dreamscape, come back with more advice please.

\- Matthew

* * *

"_Hey, you called Gilbert. This number is (818)555-0121. If you misdialed, hang up. Otherwise, you know what to do."_

"_Hi, Gillie, it's Feli. I know I could have text you, but I just have so much to say because I think I found it! I just passed by a place not too far from my place that had a for rent sign. I think you'll like it. No, I know you'll love it - you and Matthew. It's perfect for you two. It's almost right across from that one shop you two like - the one with the maple tea Matthew likes and that honey cake that you like that tastes like how you would think a summer picnic would. I still think we should ask if they get their honey straight from the comb because otherwise I have no way of replicating the recipe. And you know how much I would like to serve the dessert at my own restaurant one day, just for you - and for me, too, because it is really good. I bet it would be even better served with gelato, what do you think? I should write that down so I don't forget. Anyway, it's a really cute place, at least from the outside, but I can tell it'll be just as cute on the inside. The walls are white, but the window frames are blue, and the door is blue, too. Oh! And there's a really nice flower bed outside, with all kinds of flowers. I think the landlord might be an old lady. Then, would she be a landlady? I think the landlady might be old because of how well the flowers are taken care off and all the gardening supplies I could see were all cute and well used, too. It feels cozy like an old lady; old ladies are good at making things feel cozy and picking pretty flowers to plant. There's freesias and carnations and azaleas and bluebells and they're really pretty to look at. They smell really good, too - I bet if you tried hard enough you could find a perfume that smells like them. I wouldn't mind a perfume that smells like them. I think a couple more people live in the building, too, just a guess because of some of the things I saw in the windows. Like a cat! There was a really cute kitty a story up with brown fur and one white sock. Oh, it was so cute, and then another cat jumped up on the window sill and that one was black - all black, it was so pretty. Then, they got bored, so three more cats jumped up to take their place! So many cats! I wonder who lives there and how many cats they have. So, I guess that means Gilbird can move with you - and Kuma, too, of course. The place looks pet friendly like I know you two wanted it to be; it's too cute and pretty to not be pet friendly. And, anyway, the street it's on isn't too busy, a lot of bicycles from what I could see, so it's not like there will very many cars honking and things like that. It's quiet. But also not that quiet that it's creepy. We don't want you living somewhere creepy. Then I'd never want to visit and I want to visit you a lot. Me and Luddy and Lovi and Toni - I bet I could make your place look so nice that everyone will never want to leave and - Oh! And I saw a guitar in one of the windows, so I don't think there will be any trouble with Matthew practicing his - ah…. I mean, no trouble for you practicing the ukulele and things like that, ha ha. I guess I just thought it might be nice for Matthew to practice music, too, so you can play songs together. That'd be so lovely! Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Gillie."_

* * *

My thoughts on the upcoming album

[Posted By: **potatopatio** on Tumblr - October 26, 2018]

So, we have five days to go until Beck Quebec's _Selfish_ comes out. Finally, we got a name for it today, so I can confidently say I know what I'm talking about. (But, Potato, you say, you can't confidently talk about it because it's still not out so everything you're about to say is your own speculation. To that I say, yeah. I know.) And, boy, do I have a lot of thoughts right now.

Along with the name, we got a teaser, as I'm sure you know, linked right here in case you've just stepped out from your rock. This song, this titular track for the album, I can tell right now is going to be a whole lot like "Infatuation." Take a look at these lyrics from "Selfish":

"_And with all of those good times  
My selfishness really grew  
With every single good sign  
I drew closer to something true"_

Compared to "Infatuation":

"_And here's to all the good times  
Which really should have been signs  
Of us becoming closer"_

Now, I'm not saying nothing, _but_ I will say I'm a Bitz shipper _and_ who was "Infatuation" written about? And, okay, maybe the whole song isn't like this, but I think it's noteworthy that these are the lyrics - this was the tease that was given to us. These specific lyrics.

I'm not saying this album is about Fritz, that this is the breakup song we were all waiting for, and I'm not about to devolve this post into a Bitz post without actual commentary about what I think this album is going to be, but this is just how I'm choosing to start it off.

Moving on. And stuff. Barely moving on because let's be real, this is about Beck Quebec. What interests me about this teaser, beyond the "Infatuation" connection, is well, okay, we're still on the "Infatuation" connection _because_ we need to ask _why_ it's connected to "Infatuation" at all? "Infatuation" is a song about, y'know, _liking_ someone and how happy you are to like someone and how happy liking that someone makes you. Whereas, "Selfish" doesn't exactly seem to be that track. Mainly because it's supposed to be a break-up track - or so is theorized. _Why_ isn't "Selfish" like, say, "Soulsearching"?

"Soulsearching" is about moving away from someone you care for because you realize that you aren't meant to be. It can hurt, it can be painful, but it's necessary. At first glance, you would think "Selfish" would be the same. The selfishness that comes along from wanting to make a relationship work, for wanting to hold on and keep something that you can't have. The selfishness of breaking up. But, from theses lyrics, I'm not completely sure that's what we're gonna get.

These lyrics are like the selfishness of liking someone, liking someone so much that you want their eyes to only be on you. The selfishness that comes along from thinking everything in the universe wants you to be together. This doesn't feel like a break-up song to me, not even a make-up song. This song seems to me to be about getting together for the first time, or staying together.

With regards to the rest of the album, I think the best point of reference we might have is this article here. It's written by Elizabeta Héderváry about possible clues Beck has given us over social media. I think the most credible one might be Piano Ballad because of the piano featured in the snippet of song we got; maybe even the mirrors. As much as I'd like the ukulele, I'm not entirely sure that's in the cards only because nothing, not a single interview he's done, has he suggested even a measure of a single song is a tribute to Fritz.

That may not mean much, because he very well may have a song for Fritz, but Beck has never put the ukulele in one of his songs before, and I'm just not sure he's going to do so now.

But those are just my thoughts. What are yours?

* * *

[A post-it note left on the nightstand of Gilbert Beilschmidt.]

Is it selfish of me to want you to go to the MSR Halloween party with me?

[Signed with a cartoon bird.]

* * *

[Transcript of a phone call between Musical Scarf CEO Ivan Braginski and Matthew Williams, aka Beck Quebec.]

[Ivan's voice is pleasant as he speaks.] "So, who do you want to be for Halloween?"

"I… was thinking about being Beck Quebec." [Matthew holds his breath.]

"But you are Beck Quebec." [His statement sounds more like a question.]

"No. I'm Matthew."

[There is a pause.]

"Yes. You're right. You're Matthew."

[End of transcription.]

* * *

[From: Birdie]

Is this okay? Is what I'm doing okay?

[To: Birdie]

I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm at work and can't call you, you beautiful little fucker. Check your email you made me actually write an email cuz I have too many things to say over text and at least emails look more professional than texting on a phone

To: mattwilliams8614  
From: awesomesaucethebird  
Subject: matt plz

Matt, please. I love you. You're doing awesome and I'll support you no matter what.

You know the reason Fritz and Beck broke up was because I wanted to be me, Gilbert, who loves my boyfriend, you, Matthew. And I know that was kinda selfish of me to just want to focus on you, because you _are_ Beck as much as you are Matthew. And as much as I loved all the attention I got as Fritz, I just really wanted your attention, _only_ your attention. You can give that to me as Matthew and as Beck. I just want your attention on me. As Gilbert.

But, Birdie, you can be Beck and Matthew. You can be Beck or Matthew. I don't care so long as you're with me. I know it matters to you. But I also can't tell you which one you should pick - you've been who you have been for, like, 5/6 years now. If you think you want to make the distinction between who you are on stage and off of it, go for it. Or you can be the same person. But the thing is, Mattie, you're the same person either way. You're Beck, you're Matthew, you're you.

You've always just been you in my eyes.

* * *

To: YaoWang  
From: BeckQuebec8614  
Subject: Halloween Party

Don't hate me too much.

\- BQ

* * *

[Instagram post made by RealCanadianPopStar on October 31, 2018; pictured is Matthew Williams and his boyfriend Gilbert Beilschmidt grinning at the camera; Matthew is wearing his usual glasses, hair unstyled, but half dressed in the clothes he wore for the music video "Infatuation," while Gilbert is dressed as Olaf from _Frozen_. The caption reads: "Halloween party tonight! Like my costume? I'm going as Beck Quebec. xoxo #youknowmynameisntreallybeckright #meinawesomebfGilbert #selfish"]


End file.
